


Terms & Conditions Agreement

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys spend time clarifying their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms & Conditions Agreement

“Where are we going?” Rhett asked ten minutes into the drive, unable to handle the silence anymore.

“I don’t know.”

“My place?” 

They were heading in that general direction, so Link agreed.

“Sir, I…”

“Save it. I can’t drive and listen to whatever is going to come out of your face right now.”

The rest of the journey was spent in tense silence. Both men staring stonily ahead trying to formulate what they were going to say to the other once they arrived at Rhett’s home.

They walked in together, Rhett kicking his shoes off and throwing his keys on the nearest surface, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Want a drink or anything?” he asked.

“No. I’m fine. Thanks.” 

They stood facing one another in Rhett’s living room. Neither paying any attention to their surroundings. Both too wired to attempt to sit still. Neither overly excited to start.

“Permission to speak freely, Sir.”

Link looked up at him, exasperated. 

“Rhett,” he began.

“No, Link. You can’t have it both ways. You seem to believe that everything is in nice little boxes. So I wanna know who am I talking to now? Am I speaking to Sir, or to Link? Because I can’t fucking tell. And I wouldn’t want to speak out of turn.”

“Rhett,” he stopped, looking at him. Not sure that he had an answer. “I don’t know.” 

“Well, figure it out because I’m gonna start speaking my mind in a minute and I would like to know which name to shout when I do.” 

“You don’t need to shout, Rhett. I am standing four feet from you.” 

“Have you slept with that guys wife?” he asked, his voice much louder than conversational.

“Yes.” Link replied, holding his gaze.

Rhett stopped whatever he had been about to say, surprised by Link’s straightforward answer.

“Since we…” he asked quieter.

“Yes.”

“What?” 

Link waited.

“When?” 

“I don’t know, Rhett. I don’t keep a journal. But I guess a couple of weeks ago maybe. Maybe a Wednesday. I told you that we were not...”

“What do you do with her.” Rhett cut in quickly.

“That’s none of your business.”

“What does she call you?” 

“That’s none of your business either. Rhett…” 

“Anyone else?” 

“Yes. We have already had this conversation, Rhett.” 

“And you think that that’s perfectly cool. That we can walk into a meeting and end up running into one of your what? What even is she to you? What am I for that matter? How many is there in the fucking queue? What the fuck is the matter with you? Why can’t...”

“Oh for fuck sake Rhett. Will you get a grip? I.” He looked up at him, “am not accountable to you. You are not accountable to me. We are meant to be in an open relationship. Do you understand?” his voice remaining quiet, but now angry again. His eyes glaring at Rhett. “I can do whatever the fuck I want, with whoever the fuck I want and it is none of your damn business.” 

“How can you say that?” 

“Because I have told you that all along. I haven’t lied to you. I love you, Rhett. Like no one else. I always have. But, this. This is who I am. This is what I do.”

“Well, it’s fucking disgusting.” 

“Oh is it? Is it really, Rhett? Because you seem to like it just fine when it suits you. You can’t decide when your cock is in my hand that you’re happy for me to play Dom for you and then spit in my face once your orgasm subsides because you don’t like what I’m into. It doesn’t fucking work like that. I am not playing a game here, Rhett. I know who I am and what I want. I have told you. And I am not having this argument with you, every other day because you see or hear about something you don’t like about my life. You either deal with it or fuck off.”

“You’re an asshole.” 

“No fucking kidding!” 

They both stood glaring at each other. Both furious and hurt. Both just as angry with themselves as the other. Because they both felt that what they wanted from the other was not fair, was not something they were able to do.

Rhett took a deep breath, staring down at the floor. Both trying to figure out how to talk without yelling. 

“This is going real bad,” said Link. Mirroring Rhett, his gaze on the floor as well, his hands on his hips. “Rhett, come with me,” he turned and walked to Rhett’s bedroom, leaving the door open.

“I’m not having sex with you, man.” said Rhett as he followed him slowly.

Link’s gaze travelling up his body almost had him changing his mind before the other man said, “I wasn’t suggesting that. Take off your shirt.”

“Dude.”

“Just humor me, huh? We are not having sex.” 

Rhett pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Watching Link closely. 

“Thank you. Lay on the bed, face down.” 

He raised his eyebrow looking at Link carefully.

“A man like you has to have massage oil around.” he said, ignoring Rhett’s questioning look.

Rhett gestured to the drawers on the far side of the bed.

“Come on, Rhett. Lay down for me, please?” he said as he walked around the bed retrieving the oil.  
“I think this would go a lot better if I am busy while I am talking. And, I think it would do both of us good to try and relax a little.”

“Link, I dunno if this is a good idea, We need to talk this out properly.” 

“Why is me touching you in a non-sexual way while we talk a bad thing? I love you, Rhett. I’m not sayin’ that to placate you. I wanna keep that in mind while we are talking about things neither of us wants to talk about or face. Ok? So I will massage your back. And we’ll talk. And then we’ll swap if you don’t want to kill me by then, ok?”

Rhett climbed onto his bed, supporting his head with his arms under his pillow and waited.

Link walked along the side of the bed drizzling oil down his back, causing Rhett to flinch and jerk against the bed. His breath catching.

“Cold, cold, cold.”

Link grinned, liking the way he moved, before putting the bottle on the cabinet beside Rhett, straddling his thighs. Telling his mind and his dick to think pure thoughts.

Rhett moaned quietly at the first touch of his hands. Strong and warm as they moved through the oil firmly.

Both men closed their eyes a moment. Both feeling their anger receding some, but the raw hurt remained.

“Ok, Rhett.” He took a breath, his hands moving across his back, not concentrating on any particular area for now, just long firm movements up and down his back. “I know that you are, upset. With me having other sexual partners.” 

“You could say that,” said Rhett. Muffled slightly by the pillow beneath his head.

“But, we had talked about it?” Link said carefully.

Rhett thought a while before responding. Enjoying the feeling of Link’s hands on his bare skin. Feeling the care and love radiating through his palms. So, he thought before he spoke, and in this way they talked. Haltingly. Stopping the fresh hurt from fueling further hurtful comments. Being reminded every moment by the touch of their skin against each other. Maybe they would always fight like this.

‘In theory, I am still ok about.” he finally said.

Link’s eyebrow shot up. Glad that Rhett couldn’t see his face. He stopped his automatic sarcastic response of, “Well, I’d hate to see not ok then.” Gave it some thought and settled instead with “I’m not sure that’s true, Rhett.” 

“I said in theory. Logically. I don’t need you to be faithful. But.”

Both men were quiet, concentrating on Link’s hands moving across his skin.

“I dunno, Link. I just.” 

“I am sorry that you met Jane today.” Link said quietly. “That must have been really hard. I am sorry.” 

“I wish I had had some warning.”

“Me too.” 

“I want to know.” 

“Hmm?” Link asked as his hands moved down the centre of his back, feeling each vertebra beneath his palms.

“If you are going to be seeing someone. Or have. I wanna know.” 

“I’m not sure that’s gonna be helpful Rhett.”

“Can we try that, though.” 

“Ok.” 

“Do you want to know?” Rhett asked.

“No.”

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know. I’m not a psychologist.” 

Again they were quiet while Link massaged his lower back slowly. Sensually. Both men struggling to stop themselves from moving against one another.

“This is going to sound dumb. But.” Rhett stopped talking as Link’s hands moved up his back to his neck and shoulders. He sighed slowly. “That’s really nice, Link.” 

“Good. It’s really nice for me too.” 

“Why can’t just one person be enough?”

Link was quiet for a few minutes, trying to figure out his reasons. 

“I doesn’t sound dumb, Rhett. I think because I want it all. I like experiencing all sorts of things. With all sorts of people. Sex isn’t love and love isn’t sex. It can be...but it’s mostly not. No single person could really give me everything I want all the time. And why should they? I don’t really think it’s that honest.” 

They both fell quiet.

“But, Rhett. If I was going to try with anyone,” he stopped. Watching his hands against his best friends skin. 

“Hmm?” Rhett murmured. Needing to hear him say it.

“It would be with you that I would want to try if it was ever going to be anyone. I don’t love anybody else.”

Rhett smiled, unsure if it was right for him to smile, and feel happy or if it was really not ok what Link was saying. If this was actually really very unhealthy. But wasn’t that up to them to decide?

“And. I am faithful to you, committed to you, in all the ways that are actually important. Aren’t I? Aren’t we? I mean…” 

“Ok, let me up. My turn.” 

They swapped positions and Rhett began massaging Link carefully. Being more gentle than Link had been with him, but Rhett figured that Link had enough violent and aggressive interactions. Maybe he could give him some things other people didn’t.

Link moaned beneath him as his hands moved over his back slowly.

“I can tell that you love me, Link. That you are in love with me. That’s why when I think about it calmly, I don’t need you to be monogamous. But, this is really hard to get my head around. You know, they don’t make movies about guys like you.” 

“They don’t. Well, they do make er...movies. But. Uh. They don’t tend to be love stories.” 

Rhett laughed quietly. His hands moving down his spine and across his lower back, moving back up the sides of his body. Being careful to apply enough pressure to not tickle him. Link moaned softly.

“Your hands are so big, Rhett,” he murmured into the bed. Amazed how much surface area Rhett could cover.

Rhett smiled, watching his hands moving over his slim frame. The muscles in his back shifting beneath his hands. He focused on keeping his touch loving but not intentionally sexual. This was helping both of them a lot. How did such a screwed up man come up with such a healing idea? 

“Are we a love story, Link?” he asked carefully.

Link smiled into the pillow. “I think we are. Not ah, one they make hallmark cards for maybe.”

“I think that you are struggling as much as me. Differently. But still. You pretend you are all cool calm and collected, but you’re drowning along with me.” 

“Hmm. I dunno about that, Rhett.” 

‘Sir?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You let me get away with an awful lot. I can’t see you doing that with anyone else.” 

“Mmm. You think so?” 

“Today is the first time you have shown me how...ah… authoritative you can be. Telling me my place with such certainty. Nothing remotely hesitant or apologetic about it at all. But, usually….well so far…you go so far, but have never laid down the law, like full on shit got real. And I’ve tried a couple of times to get you to punish me.” 

Link smiled. “Hmm.” 

“Do you not want to? Or are you worried I will leave if you do?” 

“Why not both?” 

“You can’t keep us in boxes either can you?” 

“No. Not very easily no.” 

They were quiet for a while as Rhett’s hands moved over Link’s skin, the muscles beneath his fingers relaxing more with each pass. Link’s eyes closing from time to time. Concentrating on not falling asleep. He was no expert, but he was pretty sure that would not be a good idea.

“I really love you taking charge.” Rhett started again. “And it is sweet that you are being so careful with me. But, if you want me to be able to recognise my place. And yours, around sex and expectations. We need to figure out where the boundaries are.” 

“I agree. But, do you actually believe you had any right to challenge me about Evie today at work?” Link asked, his muscles tensing slightly under Rhett’s hands.

“No. I don’t. And I didn’t. But, having the right, and having the need is different.” 

“So, you want me to punish you for that?”

“You did. Your words were quite enough today, after the gentleness you’ve shown me. But... if you think it appropriate at another time… Well, it’s really not my decision, Sir.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Yes, you do.” 

“Emotionally. I don’t want to hurt you, emotionally, Rhett. I’m being serious.” 

“Well, we’re both gonna hurt each other. That’s how it works when you love someone.”

“Yeah, I think I read that somewhere.” 

“You are not as immune as you make out.” 

Link sighed deeply as Rhett’s hands moved across his shoulders, massaging slowly.

“No. No, I’m not.” 

“So. How are we gonna sort the boxes?” 

“What do you want from me, Rhett? If you seriously don’t need an exclusive relationship, what do you actually want?” 

“I want your friendship. Your care and support. I don’t want our professional relationship to change. We work really well together. Create really well together.” 

“I agree.” 

“Privately. I want our friendship to be...loving. For it to be ok for me to hug or kiss you without needing permission. But, I want you to be a little less loving towards me during sex. I know that sounds stupid. But. I can learn to love you within the boundaries. To know my place, and what’s ok and what’s not. I mean today. When we were at work, just hanging out and singing, and you kissing me. It was wonderful. I don’t want that to stop. But, I also want to know you how other people get to see you. I want you to take total control. To not worry about what I think. To only think of what you want. And to take it. Knowing, and trusting me that I am giving it to you. I want to see you how she gets to see you. How anyone else does.”

“Isn’t the fact you get to see me how no one else does a good thing?”

“It’s great. I don’t want it to change, Sir. I think I want more defined boxes. For a little while. I’m jealous, I get hurt because, I don’t have that with you. And I want it. I saw how she looked at you. How you looked at her. I want you to give me that side of you. It’s not enough that I get to have you at your sweetest and loving and most vulnerable throughout the rest of our lives. I want you to take the control I am giving you.” 

“Hmm.” Link frowned, glad Rhett couldn’t see him. So just everything by the sounds of it. In neat boxes.

“Do you think that you can?” 

“Mmm. Yes. I can. If you wanna know what it is like to truly be my sub, rather than playing as we have, I can do that. You wanna play in S&M, have a bit of pain? Or a lot? I can do that too. But, if you want me to forget who you are when you’re on your knees, I can’t do that. I might have different wants than some, Rhett, but I’m not an animal or a robot.”

“I don’t want you to be.” Rhett bent down and kissed him gently between his shoulder blades. 

“Uh, uh. Stop that.” Link said shifting beneath him. “No kissing. We are meant to be talking.” 

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“You want our sexual relationship to be primarily a Dom/sub type arrangement?” 

“Just for a little while maybe.” 

“Hmm. Ok.” 

“I am sorry for the things I said. You’re not disgusting, Link.”

“Thank you, Rhett.” He closed his eyes a moment, relaxing beneath Rhett’s hands. “Let me roll over, I want to look at you a minute.” 

Rhett shifted his weight so Link could move to his back.

“We need to negotiate the boxes.”

“Do you have anything in mind?” asked Rhett.

“Hmm, I have some ideas for guidelines based on what you have been saying.”

“Hit me.” 

“I’m not sure that’s the best first step, Rhett. Let’s try talking first?” 

Rhett smiled, winked and waited.

“I’m your best friend and colleague at work.” started Link.

“Yes.” 

“And we might touch sometimes, or kiss, or be mildly romantic if the mood strikes.”

Rhett smiled. “Yes.”

“But our sex life. Mine. And yours. And Ours. Is not something to be discussed at work. Ever. Ok?” 

“Yes.”

“We need to keep that out of work. No more sexual contact at work. As fun as it was, it is not appropriate. Full stop really.”

“I agree, although… well… I loved it.” 

“Hmm, me too. But, we can see one another outside of work. Though, I can’t see you all the time, Rhett.” 

Rhett nodded slowly. “I know.” 

“Not just because…of that... but, well it’s not exactly healthy 24/7 hanging out ok?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

He rested his hands on Rhett’s thighs, his thumbs moving slowly across his jeans. “Because our relationship is not exclusive, and we are equals, I will have no control over your time away from me by default.” 

Rhett moved his hands over Link’s, caressing his fingers as he listened.

“But, sometimes, I might ask if you are willing to play. I might ask you to do something for me while we’re apart. And that might extend over a number of days.” 

Rhett nodded again. His eyes moving over Link’s face.

“You have full rights to refuse. But, once we are playing you can’t stop in the middle for any reason unless negotiated between the two of us. Ok?” 

“Yes, that is ok.” 

“If we are playing, I will not be playing with anyone else, and neither will you. Does that sound ok?” 

“Yes.” He kept his expression carefully neutral, but the thought of Link with other partners still made him feel a mix of depressed resignation, anger and jealousy, but he wanted to try. He believed they were worth taking the chance.

“Outside of work hours, when we are spending time together, you will only ever call me Sir unless I have told you otherwise. Ok? Sometimes, I wanna hang out with my best friend. Or you might like to yeah? But, the default will be as I said. Ok?”

‘Yes.” Rhett smiled, holding Link’s hands now, the back of his own resting against his legs, his thumbs tracing circles on Link’s relaxed palms.

“If you forget or don’t address me correctly, you will be punished.”

Rhett smiled wider. “Ah huh. Yes. Please.” 

Link laughed, shaking them both. “You know, if you would like to be spanked I am happy to do that without you having to disobey me first?” 

“What? Really?” exclaimed Rhett, his eyes wide, surprised joy on his face.

Link laughed even harder. “Ah, yeah, Rhett. Punishments are meant to be unpleasant for you. Although you might enjoy some parts, ultimately it is meant to be a deterrent.”

“Well, why didn’t you tell me that before!” 

Both men were laughing. Relieved they were able to talk again without anger or hurt. Trusting one another that they each would be heard and respected.

“Because I thought everyone knew that!” 

“Oh my god. Well, I didn’t!” 

“Oh gosh.” Link pulled him down. “Come here ya precious giant man. Let me give ya a hug.” 

Rhett lay against him, their arms wrapped tightly around one another.

“I love you, Link.” 

“I love you too, baby.” 

“Anything else?” 

“Ah, yeah. I’ll give you a checklist later for you to fill out.” 

“A what?” 

Rhett’s breath on his neck caused Link to shiver beneath him and both men to squeeze each other a little tighter, before relaxing again. Soft moans against one another’s skin.

“It’s a list of possible activities. And, you grade each thing on how much you do or don’t want to take part in whatever it is.” 

“For example?” 

“Well, things we have already done. Like, uh, light bondage. Um, oral sex...massages. That kinda stuff. But it has a lot of things that we haven’t done, but might. If you are ok with it, and I want to.” 

“Uh...like what?” 

“Spanking.” 

“Well, I’m pretty keen on giving that a spin.” 

They both laughed against one another again.

“What else?” Rhett asked turning his face away from Link's, kissing his shoulder as he turned his head.

Link thought a minute, trying to not choose anything too challenging, Rhett could work through those things privately. 

“Ah...golden showers.” 

“Is that being peed on?” asked Rhett, keeping his head on his shoulder facing away from Link, too embarrassed to look at him while asking.

“Yes,” said Link, unable to stop himself grinning. If he had to ask that, Google was gonna get a hell of a workout later.

“Um. Would you want….?” 

“It’s not about what I want. It’s about what you are willing to take part in. It doesn’t mean that you will be doing all of those things with me. I get to choose what we do. But, there’s a scale. I’ll get a copy to you later. It’ll make more sense when you see it. And, of course, things can be renegotiated as need be. But, if you are wanting this, I need to know your limits. Because then I know what I can do, if I want to and what I definitely can’t.” 

“What if I think I want something, and then once you start doing it I don’t.” 

“We’ll be using a safe word from now on.” 

Rhett was quiet again for a while. Link remained silent too, enjoying the feeling of Rhett against him. His arms holding him tightly. Feeling blessed they were still talking, that they were both wanting to try at least. 

While Link was thinking about how lucky they were, Rhett was still thinking about being peed on. 

Why would he want someone to pee on him? But, then, would he hate it if Link did? He tried to imagine what it would be like. He guessed like a shower. Hence the name...But. Well. narrower and, uh, golden? He raised his eyebrow, contemplating. 

“But, do you want to pee on me?” he asked, unable to stop thinking about it.

Link laughed a little at how different their thoughts in the moment were. “Sure, Rhett. Why not. You’re pressing against my bladder pretty hard right now. Wanna give it a try?” 

Rhett jerked back a little staring down at him, causing Link to laugh harder.

“Dude! Relax. I am not going to pee on you now.” he kept his eyes on Rhett’s, his lips twitching a little as he tried to not smile again. The idea wasn’t horrible at all. “But, now you have moved, I really had better go.” 

He smacked Rhett firmly on the side of his thigh, encouraging him to get off of him. Rhett rolled off, looking at him.

“Can I watch?”

Link looked at him, laughing a little still. “Ah, I pee pretty much the same as you do, Rhett. You have seen me pee before.” 

“I just wanna know how much it would be.” 

“Good gosh. You do know it depends on how much I have hydrated don’t you? But sure, if ya wanna tag along, it’s your house.” 

He smiled as he headed to the bathroom, Rhett following closely.

“I gotta say, bit kinky dude.” 

Rhett said nothing, just smiled. 

“I just wanna watch, I don’t wanna have any touch me.” he said once they were standing almost side by side looking down at the toilet.

“You do realise you have seen me pee before?” 

“Yes, but I have a whole other context to consider it against now. I was grading you on your spelling last time.” 

Both men laughed. Harder still because it had not been many months ago.

Link stood at the toilet, trying to ignore Rhett hovering next to him, unzipped and held himself loosely, moving from foot to foot, breathing out deeply, trying to clear his mind and relax. Psyching himself up.

“It’s actually kinda difficult with all this pressure.”

“Should I press your bladder again?” asked Rhett.

Link couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. He shook his head a little, rolling his eyes at his life. What a fucked up day. 

He looked up to the ceiling, trying to stop himself from laughing and at last was able to go. He glanced sideways watching Rhett’s transfixed expression. Laughing a little, causing the stream to stop and start a bit. 

“Oh, gosh.” he said, trying to make sure he was aiming properly.

“Wow, Link! That’s a lot.” 

He started laughing again. “Rhett, I’m not a little boy that needs praise for peeing.” 

“But, you’re doing real well, Link!” 

He laughed again, his eyes on his best friend, who was still studying him urinating closely.

“Now, if you would like me to praise you, add it to the list. But, stop it. You’re creeping me out a bit.”

He finally finished much to his relief, and tucked everything away, zipping up carefully. Turning towards Rhett. 

“Did that help your decision-making process?” 

“Yes, thank you.”

“I’m pleased. I think.” 

He washed his hands carefully, mostly ignoring Rhett stepping up to the toilet. Surprised how low Rhett had dropped his jeans. Most of his bare ass showing. 

Hmm, nice. 

He focused back on his hands before glancing sideways once he heard him starting to pee. Strangely intrigued.

He shook his hands to get some of the excess water off and stepped beside Rhett, leaning around him, watching him closely with his hands clasped behind his back. Finding he wasn’t quite as interested as Rhett had been. 

“Huh. Well. I didn’t think we would be doing this, this afternoon. Or ever really.” 

“Aren’t you gonna tell me I’m doing a good job?” said Rhett teasingly.

“Would you like me to?” 

Rhett grinned and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” 

“Ah, Rhett.” he said as seriously as he could. “You’re such a good boy. Look at you using the toilet like a big boy. Good job, champ.” he smiled up at him. Speaking softly, “Daddy’s very proud of you, Rhett.” 

Rhett visibly swallowed, staring forward, mild shock on his face. Link’s eyebrows twitched, well there was one in the acceptable column.

“Ah...Sir?”

“Mmm?”

“Is it ok I found that really really sexy?”

Link grinned. “Fill out the form, Rhett. There’s no right or wrong. Only what you can and can’t. Will or won’t, love or hate. Ok?” He smacked his ass, his wet hand causing it to be very loud in the small room, although it hadn’t been particularly hard. It hadn’t been all that light either. Stinging both of them slightly.

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett breathed.

And there’s another, Link thought as he dried his hands.

“I’ll see ya out there.” 

Link made his way out of the bathroom, closing the door gently behind him, smiling and shaking his head slowly, nudging his glasses back in place.


End file.
